


I know

by Ladybugbear2



Category: Castle, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that could literally be connected to any het pairing. There are no names dropped, there are no classifications dropped. You decide who you like the best in the story. If you think up any other pairings that I haven't put comment them and I'll add them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> This literally could be connected to any fandom. Or OTP. Well, okay not any OTP. Obviously. Cause this one is very obviously a male and a female. So it fits any f/m OTP. There, correctness. It’s also very vague. I know this. I did this on purpose. You can decide what happened to them. Have fun.

“This is your fault.”

“I know.”

“I am extremely unhappy with you.” 

“I know.” 

“I am also really hungry.”

“Sorry…” he looked down at her and sighed. 

“They’re getting closer.”

“How close?”

“’bout six minutes.”

“I called for help. They’re trying as hard as they can.”

“I know.”

“I have the ability to-“

“I don’t want you to, though.” she cut him off and he sighed again. They’d had this conversation exactly fifteen times in the last two hours.

“I know.”

“Can you try to reach them?”

“There’s not much battery left.” 

“I know.”

“Do you want me to call them anyway?”

“Please do.”

\- - - 5 minutes later - - - 

“They’re not going to reach us for another thirty minutes.”

“That’s not going to work.”

“I know.”

“I don’t actually blame you.” 

“Hmm.”

“I don’t.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I really am sorry.”

“I know.”

“I hope they didn’t wake her up.”

“They know not to.”

“I know.”

“How close?”

“Two minutes.”

“Okay. You might want to prepare yourself.”

“I know.” There was a noise that sounded fairly close.

“They managed it.”

“I see that.”

“You know I just want you to be by my side, right”

“I know.” 

“I love you.”

“I know… I love you too.”

“You better.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed that. I haven’t felt like writing anything in a long time so it was nice to get something out there.


End file.
